Еye sex
by elssiie
Summary: Lucy thought that night clubs were for drug addicts and drunken people. One night her friend decides to prove her wrong. They both visit the famous club Fairy Tail. Who knew that both of them would be so engrossed with the place and the hot boys they met there. Everything's cool and all, but it would also be good if they stop with their eye sex and finally start a conversation


**Hello, readers and fellow shippers!**

 **I hope you like this small oneshot I wrote a couple of months ago in Bulgarian and then decided to translate it in English.**

* * *

" Lucy, you are doing it again!"

"What am I doing again?"

"That thing with the staring. Honestly I cant't get it! Why haven't you two hooked up yet?", pufft angrily Lefy Mcgarden. She was sitting on one of the fluffy dark red armchairs, with her arms crossed, and was watching her blonde friend. Although Lucy was right beside her, she was paying no attention to her Levy. Her gaze was fixed straight on one of the tables in the other side of the room. Or to be more accurate on one of the boys, who was sitting there.

"Levy, that's crazy. We don't even know each other", although Lucy said that, her voice sounded moony and distant. Levy wrinkled her nose and directed her attention to the mystery boy. All of the evening, and the evening before that, and the evening before that and…yeah, you get the picture. These two haven't stopped with their hot stares on each other, but for Levy's great displeasure, neither of them has decided to make the first step, which for example could be to learn their names. That would be good.

"Well ", Levy signed sarcastically. " Maybe it's time for you to do something about this."

It's been a week since they've started visiting one of the most famous clubs in the city – Fairy Tail. At first this idea didn't seem to appealing to Lucy, because according to her people only go to discotheques and clubs to take drugs and to get drunk. But from the fist night her opinion changes as quickly as the weather when she saw the pink haired boy. That's right. The guy, on whom Lucy had this huge crush, had bushy pink hair. Despite that Levy had to admit that he was not just hot, but also beautiful. And now she couldn't even keep her blonde friend away from Fairy Tail. The two girls didn't miss a day, in which they could visit the club. They always sat on the same table and in front of them was the pink haired boy and his friend ( who was also kind a hot ). Actaully Levy didn't want to admit it but she liked him immediately. His friend had this long dark hair and his face was covered in piercings. A lot of piercing. To some people that would probably seem a bit scary but for some reason she found that sexy. She had a thing for bad boys, okay! Plus Levy was 100 % that he also stole a glance or two at her.

"Lucy! Are you ignoring me?", asked Levy taking her eyes off the boys.

" Of course not."

Oh, she was so ignoring her. Suddenly Levy got up and started walking towards the boys.

"Well, if you are not going to do something then you leave me no choice." – said Levy with a little devilish smile on her face.

"Okay… wait what! Levy, wait! Dammit…"

Lucy immediately tore her gaze from the pink haired boy and quickly followed Levy. The blonde grabbed her friend and tried with every power she had in her muscles to stop her. Surprisingly Levy was stronger than what everyone gave her credit. Soon Lucy found herself in front of the boys, who were now looking at them with their eyebrows lifted up. Lucy looked at herself and understood why they watched her as if she escaped the madhouse. The blonde was grabbing her friend's hand and was trying to pull her back to their table. Oh, god. They must have looked ridiculous.

Lucy immediately let her go. She hid her own hands behind her back. Her lips curled up in some sort of nervous smile, when she saw that the pink haired boy was staring at her. This was so embarrassing. Levy just smiled happily and said, "Hi, Boys!" Oh, no, thought Lucy. It has begun. "Me and my friend here are wondering if you will stop with your creepy staring. If you don't have that in mind then at least buy us some drinks. "

Lucy's eyes widened. Oh, hell no. That did not just come out of Levy's mouth. Lucy was pretty sure her friend was a little drunk because she would never say something so daring in front of some unknown boys.

The boys seemed surprised for a couple of seconds, and then the black haired one got up and smirked, " Well, with you asking so nicely I can't say no now, can I? Let's go to the bar, shrimp. "

Annnd, it was good until it lasted. He is a goner for calling Levy a shrimp, thought Lucy. But then the strangest thing happened. Levy grinned and put her arm under his, " Sure thing, big guy."

Both of them disappeared on the crowd. Wow. Just wow. Then Lucy remembered that she was left alone with the other guy. His stare was concentrated on her. Again.

"I-I…um… I am", Oh god, someone kill her! She was stuttering. " I am Lucy. "

Jeez. Finally she said it.

His lips stretched into the brightest smile she had ever seen on someone. " Hey, Lucy! I am Natsu. " He patted the seat next to him, " Will you sit down? It will be kind of awkward to buy you a drink when you are still standing. "

Lucy gulped nervously. She went round the table and sat the furthest way from him as possible. That didn't go unnoticed from him and his eyes twinkled with amusement. After awhile came the waitress and Natsu ordered Lucy's favorite drink for her great surprise.

"How do you know I love cherry cocktail?", she asked suspiciously.

But he just shrugged and laughed.

"It's not like I don't see you every night and not noticed every detail about you. "

With these shameless words being said he trailed his eyes over her body. Very slowly. From this close distance Lucy could see that his eyes were this beautiful green color. And with the club lights they were now sparkling just like the eyes of a predatory animal. Lucy felt the shudders taking all over her body. Right now she was very happy with her choice of clothing for this evening. She was wearing one of her longest dresses, which reached a little bit before her knees. Although her low-neck was really revealing. Natsu saw that too.

Lucy sighed.

She was tired of constantly feeling awkward and stupid. She would take things in her own hands.

"Well, Natsu", she purred his name. " If you are done with your staring, I will wait for my drink at my own table. I am sure it felt lonely without me. "

She gave him one of her rare devilish smiled and crossed her arms, feeling quite proud of herself. Natsu looked stunned for a couple of seconds.

Suddenly he laughed and two dimples appeared on each side of his mouth. ( And Lucy totally didn't think that was actually really cute).

"You are a real weirdo, you know that?", said Natsu.

"A weirdo?", no one has ever called her that. There were guys who said she was hot and sexy, but a weirdo? It was kind of refreshing. Nevertheless she would not seem impressed. Sometimes her pride loved to speak for herself. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

And then the boy stood up, grabbed her wrist firmly but gently and pulled her towards him. She hit his chest briefly and looked at him surprised.

"What in the world…", she said but didn't finish her sentence because she came face to face with him. Green eyes stared at her and at that moment she could swear she felt as if he pierced through her soul, as if he could see the real her, who hid under all the make up and pretty clothes. She could smell his musky aroma, which did unbelievable things to her. Damn him and his perfection.

"What do you say about us getting out of here", he whispered hoarsely, his breath tickled her lips. Oh, Mavis was her witness! She was willing to throw herself at him at that same moment, if he hadn't quickly pulled himself back and took her outside of the club building.

The night was warm and lively. But all Lucy could say was this:

"But…but what about my cocktail?"

Natsu laughed, "Forget the cocktail. I'll buy you something far more delicious that you will love. " He lifted his hand and pointed towards the building, which stood right in front of the club. Lucy immediately recognized it. It was one of the most famous places in town, just like Fairy Tail itself – The Dragneel Pizza Restaurant.

"You mean… pizza?", she asked.

"Well if you insist, you can add also add me to the menu too. ", Natsu smirked and Lucy's cheeks reddened.

Suddenly he burst out laughing and soon enough she was roaring with laughter too. Somehow Lucy got the feeling she was going to see this man a lot more often than she could ever think at the beginning of that night.


End file.
